


Daily Routine

by Tightredpants



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: 5 times alex was reminded of how much he loves miles, Fluff, M/M, we need it in this trying time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tightredpants/pseuds/Tightredpants
Summary: Five times Alex was reminded of how much he loves Miles.
Relationships: Miles Kane/Alex Turner
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62





	Daily Routine

**Author's Note:**

> It's not much, but it's honest work. I wanted to write something for this quarantine, but being stuck inside all day every day isn't really the best for inspiration! Maybe posting something will get me back in my grind. Y'all know the drill, comments, kudos. Also, pray for me, I might be worked on a chaptered fic here soon. Uhhhh, title is an Animal Collective song.

Afternoons were Alex’ favorite part of the day. Open windows and slight breezes, basking in the warmth of the afternoon sun. Opening the window across from their bed, he makes the promise to himself to get some reading done, but it was hardly 10 minutes later that he’d drifted asleep, his book resting beside him. It likely didn’t help how comfortable their bed was, or how he’d laid down when the sheets had completely cooled off from the heat of a deep night’s sleep. It was almost as if fate had destined this nap, and Alex was no man more powerful than fate. 

He was made positive of that fact by the way he was woken up, gently caressed from his dreams into reality with such a tenderness he hardly missed the safety of the subconscious. The man of his dreams, waking and unconscious, was there to pilot him back, running his loving fingers through Alex’ hair and leaving the softest kisses on his cheek. Golden hour was approaching them as Alex opened his heavy eyes, puckering his lips before his mind was even fully back from his blissful dream state. With Miles’ lips on his, full and delicate, he was able to wake completely. 

“Hi.” Miles greeted, the warm light drifting in from the window making his skin glow. 

“Hey baby,” Alex replied, rolling to wrap his arms around Miles, and engulf his senses with his cologne and the hardness of his chest and the sound of his heartbeat. Alex loved little moments like these, when Miles knew just exactly how to handle him; where to touch him, what words to say or not say, always adding in a few extra kisses for good measure. 

“Come on, I've got tea.” There he goes again. 

_ Bloody mind reader.  _

—

It was during that gracious period where smoking a cigarette is one of the highest pleasures; the amount the whiskey he’d drank made his saliva thick and the edges of his vision were so soft, and every inhale of smoke was rich with the flavor of Turkish tobacco. Alex always found himself falling in love with Miles over and over again, but especially when he’d had a few, watching from his barstool as Miles chatted with their favorite bartender at the neighborhood pub. She was their favorite because she’d let them pick songs to blast over the pub speakers, and Miles had just played the one song in particular that would allow Alex to be swept off his feet and onto the dance floor. They weren’t so much as dancing as they were giggling in each other’s ears and holding onto each other, but as the song continued Alex rested his head on Miles’ shoulder as he let himself be swayed along gently to the music. His body was buzzing and tingly from too many drinks, and the never ending excitement he always got from having Miles so close to him. He could faintly hear their friends whistling at them from the bar, but he hardly cared as he felt Miles’ steady hands on his waist, guiding them through the song. 

Alex was drunk in more ways than one; off alcohol, love, Miles’ smell, and he couldn’t dream of a better place to be in that moment. 

“I love you,” Miles whispered in his ear, and Alex could hear the grin he wasn’t fighting in his voice. 

Right then and there, Alex melted at the spot. 

—

Miles was already fast asleep, and had been for hours at this point. Alex stared blankly at the ceiling, trying to keep his eyes off the dark corners of the room, lest the darkness manifest into physical form, and swallow him whole. His anxiety kept him awake, and not being able to sleep made him anxious, and he was currently stuck in some awful feedback loop of being deliriously tired and completely awake. His heartbeat became faster every time he tried to focus in on it, the strangely familiar thumping only serving to fuel the fire to his dilemma: existing. 

He knew there wasn’t any successful way to wake Miles without needless poking and prodding, and the fact alone that he was so fast asleep deterred Alex from making any swift movements as he tried to calm his breathing, as to not add guilt to the long list of emotions he’d rather not be feeling right now. 

Seeking some form of comfort, Alex sought out Miles’ hand from under the sheets, grasping it gently. Even in his sleep, Miles reflexively tightened his grip, and rolled over to nuzzle up to Alex. Somehow, the added weight of Miles’ arm on his chest made it easier to breath, and the slow pulse he felt radiating from Miles’ fingertips soothed his erratic heartbeat. Finally able to slow his breath to match Miles’, Alex found himself drifting off with the conclusion that Miles must be some kind of telepath, for even in a comatose state he could quell an anxiety attack. 

_ Bloody mind reader.  _

—

He couldn’t explain it if he tried, but with Miles, everything was different. If Miles made tea or coffee, it stayed warmer longer and always tasted better. Miles was the better cook, even if they used the same recipe and took the same steps. The outfits Miles picked out always looked better, Alex’ clothes seemed to fit better on Miles than him, his eyes shone more, his smile was brighter, and his laugh filled up a room to every nook and cranny, without even trying. Alex also didn’t care he was dating a literal ray of sunshine, because it made him better, too. Alex never smiled as much, laughed as much, or felt as much as he did before Miles, and just maybe, Alex would become a ray of sunshine too. Being with him was like constantly having a weight lifted; he wasn’t so nervous about dicing words when Miles always knew what he was trying to say, Miles could always step in and take the spotlight when he’d rather stand to the side and sip his drink. Being with Miles made him infinitely more vulnerable, but at the same time gave him a barrier, a shield to protect his open heart. Alex couldn’t even count on two hands all the things that Miles made him capable of doing, his sheer confidence and bravery seeping through to strengthen Alex in so many ways. Miles was a lifeline he never knew he needed. 

—

Alex used to swear up and down he’d never become like his parents, even going so far as to deliberately drink a different brand of tea for a year straight to distance himself from their ways. But, just as the tea didn’t stick, Alex found he was becoming more like his mother than he would ever care to admit. It was a Friday night, and instead of having a raucous night out, he and Miles were sitting in their living room, Miles noodling around on his guitar while Alex read. He didn’t even need a point of comparison, because he’d just gotten off the phone with his mum about an hour ago, informing him they’d be having a quiet night in as well. And while he was perfectly content to spend his evening at home, since he was more of an introvert anyway, there was still a rebellious side that reared its’ ugly head every once in a while. 

“What a way to spend a Friday night, huh?” Alex sarcastically stated, moving his gaze from his novel to Miles across the room.

“You said you didn’t want to go out,” Miles supplied, picking up on Alex’ tone, but still not bothering to lift his eyes from the fretboard. 

“We’re like an old married couple, Mi…” This time Miles did lift his head, cutting short the melody he was working on to catch Alex just when he’d begun his signature pout. 

Miles sighed and moved over to the couch, wrapping his arms around Alex before kissing his forehead. “What’s so wrong with that?”

“Well… You love going out, I don’t want you to feel like you have to stay home just because I don’t want to.” This was just about the time Alex’ brain would try to tell him he was holding Miles back, and he was a burden and no fun, and-

But Miles just laughed. When Alex shot him a questioning look, Miles just kissed him again, pulling him closer. 

“I would rather stay home with you any night then go out without you, isn’t that obvious?” 

“Well-” Alex tried.

“And you really shouldn’t worry about being like your parents, they’re quite lovely.” Alex opened his mouth to protest, but every line came up short.  _ Bloody mind reader. _

“You really don’t mind laying around the house on weekends?”

“Not when it’s with you.” How did Miles still have the ability to make him blush like that? Alex added it to the list of other superpowers Miles obviously possesed, and nodded. 

“Go ahead and get that roast recipe from your mum, I plan on being an old, decrepit, married couple with you for a long time.” Miles winked, which only darkened the blush on Alex’ cheeks.

“Forever?”

“Always, babe.”   



End file.
